interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaining Credits
Space is just like the Old West, and rising to power out there only takes one ship and determination. Not to mention: Money. There are plenty of ways to gain money, from honest and hard work to lawless raiding of traders. Any player in Interstellar Pilot can quickly learn how to shape the game's economic system in their favor, or pick the best targets carrying priceless goods or bounties on their heads. Feel free to try mining, trading, raiding, scavenging, bounty hunting, a quick look at the job board or whatever other way you can think of to become the richest in Mankind's new home among the stars. In this page, you will find all you need to know about the different occupations, as well as the pros and cons of said occupations. Credit Status Gaining Credits There are several ways to gain credits in game. Some are easier than others and some require certain ships or buildings. Trading Profit Rate: Fluctuates Difficulty: Easy ''' This is the main way most people get money. Trading is easy to pick up and only requires a small bit of money to purchase items. You need to get to a station with the desired items. Press trade and buy the max amount of items. Then move your ship to the selling point and sell but look for the highest profit on the cargo prices board. Watch out for bandits who can steal your trade. However, it's not as simple as that, when things start to go big fast. In late game, it is highly advised to build stations, which can roll in immense amounts of money by the hour with enough of them. See the stations page for further detail on the stations for trade. '''Tips *If you have your own stations (Used for trade) , it is possible to utilize your ships to take the goods from them, to sell them off themselves. Having people buy your stuff is great, but getting the full credit case is the best.(Use "Cargo Transfer" to withdraw and deposit goods from your own stations) * While slow, you can have a whole fleet of ships selling and trading at the same time. This will prevent a majority of the bandit attacks. Alternatively, assign armed ships to protect the trading ships, especially if you're trading with slow ships. *Also, you can put a cloak on your trading ships, and in fleet orders, order them to stay cloaked. That way, your ships can trade without you worrying about them being attacked. * If you only have one ship, turn on the autopilot and go do something else, and if your device shuts down to save power every couple of minutes, you can go into the appstore to get a app to fix that problem. * Buy the Orbital Farm and the Brewery so you can trade between your bases and sell some sweet Pindolan Ale. * Usually, courier missions give more rewards than trading for transporting the same amount and type of goods. However, courier cannot be automated, and there might not be high-value courier missions available. * Try to buy ships with the biggest cargo hold for trading. Mining * Profit Rate: Low Difficulty: Easy Mining, while slow, is by far the safest occupation that still provides a constant income. Mining with a large group of ships on autopilot is more effective than solo mining. Tips Only M class variant ships can equip miner lazers and mine. Scavenging Profit Rate: Moderate Difficulty: Average Scavenging is an easy way to make a quick buck. All you need is a tractor beam, and a place of conflict. When a battle happens and the fog clears, be the first to snatch all the cargo, missiles, and mines. You can then sell this stuff at stations around the universe. Tips * Dymapa 753 is a good place to start scavenging as the Black Sail is not initially hostile and other nations like the TEF or the DSMC fight them. * Keep countermeasures for yourself, they are always useful to have. * Be sure to not accidentally attack another ship, or destroy your cargo. Bounty Hunting/Missions Profit Rate: High Difficulty: Hard Doing missions or hunting for a bounty is always dangerous work. Most of the time, bounties are placed on ships who have seen several fights, often against larger vessels. Tips * Don't attack anything you know you can't handle! * You do have to personally kill the targets, but other factions can weaken them so you can make the finishing shot. * If you are friendly with factions (green on the display,) their enemies will often be unfriendly (red.) This is a good way to find ships that may have bounties, and won't affect your standing with friendly factions negatively. * Stay in the good graces of the Factions and take out the Freelancers, they'll have no association to the Factions and they're mostly easy pickings! Transporting Passengers Profit Rate: Average Difficulty: Easy Transporting passengers is a easy and typically profit-only occupation. Tips * 'P' variant vessels often have passenger cabins installed stock. * Upgrade your engines as soon as you can, in order to shorten your trip and maximize your profits. * If you don't want your vessel and the passengers be destroyed,buy a Mark 2 cloak,enable it and your ready to go. Raiding Profit Rate: High Difficulty: Hard You can always go for the evil way and destroy traders for their loot, just be sure that you won't get destroyed instead. Generally, the best places to raid are the gates of a sector with trade stations, but you can camp specific stations such as Arms factory or Vehicle plants. Bounties are placed on you with every kill and theft. Tips * You can kill freelancers (factions with personal names) with little to no penalty at all. As their "factions" would be destroyed, no bounty would be placed on you. * Be sure to scan your target's cargo! It would be disappointing after a long head to head battle with an Ares trader, just to have it drop a couple lancers. * Try not to finish your enemy with missiles, as they can hit the cargo instead when you kill the enemy and blow the precious cargo up. * If given appropriate funds you can pay off any bounty placed on you to prevent it form stacking up. Repairing * profit rate: extremly low * Difficulty: easy The repairing is easy,just doing someone else,the repair shop is repair ships for small tax. Tips * a best sector for your repair shop is Dymapa 753.Because the TEF and AI-Ghat fight with Black Sail.The Black Sail ships go to your repair shop and repair his ships for small tax. (google translate)Category:Tips Category:Guides Category:Basic Information Category:Tactics